


Turn Your Sails To Home

by Darnaguen



Series: All the King's Men [2]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Post-At World's End, implied polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7224625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darnaguen/pseuds/Darnaguen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are sails in the horizon of the Shipwreck Island.</p><p>An unbeta'd drabble exercise, as ever. Part 2 of All the King's Men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn Your Sails To Home

—

The Pirate King has taken to wearing kohl around her eyes and tying, on occasion, her sun-bleached hair back with a scrap of Indian cotton.

There are knowing looks and chuckles, gossip and songs in dockside taverns - but when she calmly says the kohl shields one’s eyes from the sun’s glare at sea, no one can question the truth of it.

But the gossip and guesswork linger - these are pirates, after all.

*

_“Sails ahoy!”_

As ever, the denizens of the City leave their daily chores to see the newcomer gets a proper welcome.

“Ye won’t believe this, mate! It’s the _Interceptor!"_

“Didn’a she sink off th’ coast of Tripoli?”

“Nay, must’ve been some other ship.”

“Alert the King!”

*

But the King stands at the end of the pier, an image of regal serenity. Only when two pairs of boots hit the deck do her lips curve into a slow grin.

The first man to reach her has kohl-rimmed green eyes and a sardonic smirk. “Captain Norrington”, she greets. ”Welcome to the Shipwreck Cove. Do you have business at the Court, perhaps?”   
  
She looks past him at the ship in anchor in the Cove. “I see you’ve… _recovered_ your ship.”

“Yes - thank you, Your Majesty.” He bows with a jingle of earrings and decorated braids. “Not all of us have been so fortunate, however.”

She turns to the other man - half-heartedly trying to shake off the arm thrown around his shoulders - with a smile.

“Still no luck with the _Pearl_ , Jack?”

“This bloody bugger’s s'posed to be helping, not bragging.” A pout _should_ look ridiculous on a grown man’s face.  
Captain Jack Sparrow is no ordinary man.

“Oh, I _will_. You still owe me a rematch once we catch Barbossa. See who’s _truly_ the fastest ship in the Caribbean.”

She throws her head back and laughs.

“Come, gentlemen,” she says with eyes twinkling as they each offer her their arm. “I want to hear it all.”

—


End file.
